Mirror's Spark
by BookwormDragon
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots and developed plot bunnies for Transformers.
1. Boredom

**Boredom  
By BookwormDragon**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Neither _Transformers_ nor any of the Characters in _Transformers_ belong to me. No profit is made from this story on my part. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Well, this would never do, thought the AllSpark, crossly.

Having Its many Creations fighting each other was boring – so last eon. It gently probed the mind of the Creation that was currently carrying It, a young organic. What was going on?

It had only recently woken from the little nap It had been indulging in – woken by the song of the mechanical Creation, requesting that It take on a smaller form in this dimension. It had done so obligingly, recognizing that the young mechanical who thought of itself as _Bumblebee_ was a Sensitive, like those who used to attend It regularly, back before all this nonsense had begun. Silly Creations, with their limited perspective and their chaotic emotions.

Quickly grasping the essence of what the desperate organic Creation intended to do with It, the AllSpark felt concern. If It was placed in contact with a Prime's Spark – and the Matrix of Leadership that was part and parcel of being a Prime – the resulting explosion would not only destroy Its current form in this dimension, but would most likely shatter this Planet, as well. After all Its work here, that would be a pity – such a loss of life went against Its fundamental purpose. Besides, It had high hopes that Its mechanical and organic Creations would come together and aid each other, not destroy each other. If the planet blew up now, It would never be able to see if Its Creations could play nicely with each other. That would never do – It was bored, and these Creations promised to provide endless amounts of entertainment, if only It could prevent them from annihilating themselves first.

Freezing time within the Creations' dimension, It carefully considered many different plans. It couldn't interfere too much without breaking Its own rules in this dimension: Freedom was the Right of all Sentient Beings. That meant freedom of choice as well as physical freedom. It scanned the surroundings again, making sure that no data had been overlooked. Finally, It decided on a suitable plan.

Restoring the flow of Time, It whispered a suggestion into Its current bearer's mind. _Optimus Prime is your friend and this will kill him. Why not expose the cube to Megatron's Spark, instead? The end result will be the same._

It was tired of being an object of dispute between Its Creations. By allowing Its current form in this dimension to appear to be destroyed, perhaps all of Its Creations would finally heed Its warning and stop acting like infants fighting over a toy. It would take on a new form and keep the knowledge of Its existence from Its Creations for a time, just to make sure that the message sunk into their limited awareness.

The Creation that Its current bearer identified as _Enemy, Megatron_ was not a Prime – at least not any longer. It could sense energy remnants from a Matrix of Leadership, but only remnants. The Matrix must have abandoned this once-Prime, a damning judgment. The AllSpark would reclaim this one's Spark now, and later that Spark could be reborn to try again. Without the additional energy from a Matrix of Leadership, the destruction of Its current form would not destroy this planet, and Its mechanical and organic Creations would have the chance to play with each other. As an added benefit, there would be plenty of entertainment for a bored AllSpark to enjoy. A satisfactory solution all around.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** One of my attempts to explain why Sam suddenly thought that using the Cube to kill Megatron would be a great idea. Also, an exercise at writing AllSpark-thought. Enjoy.


	2. Regrets

**Regrets  
By BookwormDragon  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Neither _Transformers_ nor any of the Characters in _Transformers_ belong to me. No profit is made from this story on my part. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Will Lennox had done many things in his life that he would later regret, but there was only one that he would never, ever be able to excuse or forgive himself for.

Taking hotly disputed precious cargo into a populated area when the combatants were alien robots was the worst command decision he had ever made. Hell, even if the combatants had simply been other humans, it would have been a bad decision – but taking battling factions of giant robots into a civilian area had been a critical processor error, to use his Autobot friends' terminology.

He had grown too used to fighting in Iraq, where many of the major cities were occupied by American Troops, and the smaller towns and villages were just as likely to hold enemies as allies. There, civilians knew how to get the hell out of the way, or they weren't really civilians at all. In Iraq, heading toward the nearest city and the reinforcements waiting there would have made sense – in America, not so much. Here, being a civilian meant that you had no idea what to do when the bullets started flying, meant that there were children and teenagers and women out on the streets, going about their daily lives.

For all of the chaos, the death toll at Mission City had been remarkably low, but every single death was seared onto his soul. He could still recite the entire list of names, from memory.

The Autobots had been as careful as it was possible to be on a battlefield, but the Decepticons had displayed no such restraint. Part of the reason the death toll was so low was that the Autobots had stayed for the cleanup – overturned vehicles and other debris were no obstacle to them. All of them had apparently gained a field-medic's knowledge of the human body from somewhere – possibly the internet, for they greatly expedited the triage efforts of the humans with their swift and highly detailed scans.

None of this eased the guilt that he felt and always would feel. It was part of the reason he signed on for NEST. He needed to do something to make it right, to give something back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My modest attempts to explain what the heck Will was thinking in the 2007 movie.


End file.
